


Enjoy

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spy is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy doesn't take humiliation lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an RP with a good friend on Skype. And yes, it was just as creepy and slimy to write as to read.

Humiliated. The Spy had been mocked ever since that grand speech on the water tower, ever since that.....Soldier had stolen his target before he could get the information out of him.  
Well, he was going to pay him back for that. In spades.  
It had been easy enough to forge an order from HQ about a midnight drop of a new weapon for him. Soldiers. So predictable.  
Fill the crate with a knockout gas set to activate when the box was opened, and voila. It was almost elegant, the way the Soldier stumbled back with his hand over his mouth and then crumpled to the floor.  
The man was rather heavy, but Spy knew a few ways to move a limp body, breathing or not, and the two of them made their way to a room deep in the basement of the RED base, a place all but he had forgotten existed. A slow smirk spread over his face as he opened the door to the cavernous chamber, a single spotlight on his toy box, a single hook dangling from the ceiling.  
Revenge was always sweet. He ran a hand over the unconscious man's body and under his shirt, and smirked to himself. At least this one looked like fun.

"Wake up, Soldat."

Spy watched his captive awaken dangling a good three feet off the ground, legs bound up with his feet touching his back with strong leather belts. More belts tightened over his stomach, some seemingly purposeless. More across his chest, leaving his nipples free, binding his arms behind his back in a barely-not-bloodflow-stopping tightness. Two belts split off and wrapped around his neck and over his shoulders, meeting briefly at his shoulders and crossing. A collar around his neck, thick and keeping his head from hanging completely, with a thick chain leading down from it to the ground. A large ring where the collar and cross-harness met, hung on a ceiling hook.

The room was only lit on the poor soul in bonds, a yard or two around them. It seemed endless otherwise; one of his favorite parts of this location. It made a captive feel isolated, helpless, stuck in their own mind. But it also allowed them to speak the truth, if no one seemed around to hear. Spy loved it. Nothing but him and his delicious prey.  
The Soldier struggled briefly, but did not cry out as most would upon finding themselves like this. Interesting. Either more disciplined or more experienced than Spy had expected.  
Both would be fun to break.

"Ah. So you can take orders. Bien."  
The RED Spy stepped barely within view, smirking and smoking. "And how are we feeling, hmm? Proud of ourselves? Bringing a Spy low, laughing as someone accuses him of not knowing how to perform his job?" Only the faintest hint of bitterness had crept into his tone , disguising a malice that ran much deeper. Once he was done with this man, that......woman was next. No one got away with humiliating him like that, and perhaps she’d learn to hold that tongue after having it covered in seed. Or perhaps he’d just cut it out-Spy wasn’t sure yet.  
But back to the task at hand.

"I never did anything like that."  
Spy rolled his eyes. Always in denial. Though it was a surprisingly un-shouted response. Perhaps this Soldier would be easier to deal with than the RED one.  
"You're the RED Spy from the gym, correct? Line of duty- you should've expected it. But laughing? No."  
He snorted softly, stepping even further into the light. "That woman was not the same in here as up there.” Though she’d been stubborn both times. “Someone told her what to say. Someone who might just have been lauded as her hero." The Spy stalked around him, trailing a hand over bare skin, here and there, taking a firm account of those muscles, and just how bound they were. "Shame. Such a strong body, hiding such a weak spirit." A guess. More to weaken him than anything else-what wonders psychology could do, especially on the ones resistant to more physical means. And the combination was divine.

"I never asked her to do any of that. I don't need attention- I simply do my job. Like you, or any of the others here." God, WORSE than a shouting Soldier-a self-righteous one. It nearly made Spy gag.  
"Your job? To go running into enemy bases in the middle of the day?" He shook his head, moving behind him. One gloved hand trailed down to give a harsh squeeze to one asscheek. Ooh, nice and firm, and it felt tight. Spy was looking forward to this.   
"I am feeling merciful, monsieur,” (a blatant lie) “so I will give you a reason to break, rather than just doing it to repay the debt of my humiliation. I want to know who your informant is." SOMEONE had told him. There was no way a BLU Soldier just happened to know that someone was being held in the RED gym. Even if he knew she had disappeared, clearly he hadn’t seen her get taken, or it wouldn’t have taken three days to find her.  
Someone had tried to ruin his fun.

"Johnny Miller, Private First Class, 41259."  
How deliciously military. A dark chuckle rolled from the Spy’s throat. "Name, rank, and serial number. You always did seem better trained than the idiots running around hopping on rockets like this was a game. You have...” He searched for an appropriate term. “Self control. Admirable."  
A hand wrapped around his exposed cock, gripping it and feeling the weight in his hand.  
"Temporary."  
He could feel the Soldier stiffen under his hand, a slow smirk spreading across his face. Spy’s hand squeezed gently.  
"Such a lovely little accessory you have here."  
Gentle stroking, almost lovingly, up and down.  
"Though around here, not many ladies one can....fire one's weapon at. Or is that why your rescue was so......personal?" Might explain why the punch had been hard enough to bruise-Spy still had the black eye under the mask. She did look darling without her clothes on.

The Soldier’s eyes closed. How cute. "Unless you'd like me to repeat myself, I wouldn't waste your breath."  
The nerve he’d touched wasn’t one of protectiveness. so it wasn’t the woman. Pity-bringing her in to see him broken would have started the revenge off quite nicely. Though she was such a....disgustingly pure little soul, it would probably hurt her anyways.  
"Not touchy? Hmm, further off base than I thought."  
The free hand slid up, thumbing idly at one nipple, with apparent ennui but actual careful intent. Military...likely fearful of homosexuality, whether actually feeling and repressed or simply taught to hate it in others. These Americans and their thick heads.  
"Perhaps it wasn't the lady's appreciation you sought.” His voice dipped low, dangerous. “It does get lonely out on the base, and from what I hear, you found monsieur Angelo in some rather.... delectable positions."  
"Unnecessary positions. For them both."  
A harsh laugh in reply as Spy felt the man seize under him. The right track?  
"Oh, Soldat, EVERYTHING in this war is unnecessary. We might as well..."  
The gloved fingers of his other hand trailed the edge of his lips, his stroking gaining a little more speed and contact.  
"Enjoy ourselves."  
Spy was certainly enjoying this.

As the man stopped talking and began twitching under him, Spy raised an eyebrow. That had worked faster than he expected-the poor man. Repressed, craving for touch.  
The hand released, watching as the cock remained upright on its own, a teasing finger trailing up the underside.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here..."  
A quick swipe inside his lip for wetness, then trailing down to flick the other nipple a little more insistently.  
"Seems this isn't an oddity for you after all, if just a few touches has you standing at attention...."  
The flinch, the clenching of the jaw, the look away-  
And the warming cheeks.  
How deliciously innocent and....repressed. His body wasn’t responding unusually eagerly to his touches-they were very calculated-but seeing the effect gave Spy a thrill.  
He was going to RUIN this man for intimacy forever.  
"Or perhaps it is an oddity after all....scared of yourself...."  
A hand trailed around behind, resting on the crest of his ass. "Of the truth."

The slightest twitch in the rock-solid form, and Spy had his evidence.   
What must be running through his mind. “I’m not scared”?  
The hand resting over his ass slowly rubbed, first one cheek than another.  
"Hmmm....this tension.....is it fear?" Tone teasing.  
Second hand trailed a finger down his spine, a feather-light touch.  
"Or anticipation? Desire? Want?"  
All he got for his troubles was a small arch of the back, but that was all he needed, letting out a dark chuckle. Spy was getting to him, and soon he’d break that....stoic facade.   
"That's enough of an answer for me. I can't say my eyes haven't wandered your way before."  
Spy moved in front, both hands trailing down to hold his hips.  
"I'm glad to see my feelings are returned."

Ah, the deepening of the flush, the tilt of the head. Embarrassed. Denial. Adorable.  
Spy didn’t want cute. He wanted desperate, sobbing, broken.  
But it was a start.  
"Embarrassed is a good look on you."  
He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to one erect nipple.  
"I'm looking forward to seeing desperate ."  
His eyes flickered upwards, and he chuckled again as the Soldier closed his eyes and tightened even further. Spy stepped back out of the light, smirking and walking around his captive.  
"I promise you, Soldat, this will be a lot more fun for the both of us if you tell me what I wish to know. I know exactly the right places to touch..."  
The trailing of the tip of something ELSE, not fingers, up his spine. A little gift he planned to use later, once the Soldier had broken.  
"To make you need."

"Johnny Miller. Private First Class. 41259." Growled out from a clenched jaw, with the groan of someone holding themselves together at the seams and slowly losing the battle.  
The sound of a drop hitting the floor. Spy craned his head, and bit his own lip at the sight of that speck of precum on the floor.  
"My oh my.” He clicked his tongue. “Easier than I thought to get you riled up-you must REALLY want this."  
A chest pressed against his back, Spy nestling his still-clothed cock against his rear, and a hand wrapped around his captive’s weeping dick. Even as the man under him shivered in disgust, he could feel the twitch in his hand, eager for the attention. Spy slowly began rolling his hips to slide himself over that muscular ass, matching the pace with teasingly slow strokes to Soldier’s cock, and purred against his back.  
"Look how much you want me. Look at the way you twitch under my hand. I could leave you like this, wanting. I could keep you teetering on the edge for hours." Spy smirked at the clenching, twitching man underneath him. "But I don't think I want to, Soldat. Not yet, anyways."   
The hand gripped tighter in its strokes, from teasing to something of more intent.  
"I want to see you fall apart for me. I want to see you accept the truth of your desire."

The sound of the whimper catching in the Soldier’s throat was better than actually hearing it out loud, to Spy. Let the walls be there, so that when they fell, it would be all the more devastating.  
A kiss to his spine. "There you go. Don't be shy, mon amour.” The irony of the nickname was probably lost on the poor man. “Let me hear you."  
The hand sped up.  
"Come for me, amour."  
Half a moan slipped out of the Soldier’s lips as Spy tore his orgasm from him, feeling the body curl in on itself in the bonds as he milked every last drop out of him before letting go and patting his ass lovingly and condescendingly. 

He stepped back. "How beautiful, amour. But how rude of you. Someone lavishes all this attention on you, and you haven't even made a move to repay them."  
A hook attached to a ring on his lower back, and slowly he lowered Johnny to a horizontal position, a little lower to the ground, watching him crane his neck around.  
"Let's fix that, shall we?"  
He chuckled again as he stepped back into the Soldier’s view once he was at perfect crotch level.  
"Good, you're already looking up." Hands reaching down, pulling himself free of his pants. "Now let's see if that little voice problem of yours changes how this feels."  
The sudden rough grip of his hair, and a brutal thrust into his throat. Spy gave him no time to adjust-he wanted to knock the Soldier right off balance. And fuuuuuuuck his mouth was warm and wet and perfect. The choking around his cock brought a long drawn-out moan rolling from the Spy.  
"Ohhhhh....amour.....do that again."  
This was not gentle. This was rough, cock thrusting in and out of his mouth and into his throat with all the strength the Spy could muster, filthy phrases in French falling from his lips .It seemed to go on forever, moans echoing in a seemingly endless void. The feeling of those sobs making his throat close around the cock in it just made Soldier’s futile struggle more enjoyable for the sadistic man.  
Suddenly, Spy seemed to speed up, making sport more of his mouth than his throat. "Oh amour...........I've got a treat....for you...."  
He stalled out as close to the exit of his mouth as he could, coming in ropes over Johnny's tongue before shoving his cock in once more, making him taste the Spy before swallowing. He wanted him to REMEMBER the taste. Because Spy knew he’d remember that mouth.  
The Spy let himself rest deep inside him for a moment, panting softly. "You did that so wonderfully, amour," he cooed, petting his hair with mocking softness. "You must have wanted this more than I thought." Actually, it had been precisely the rejection, the struggling and gagging, that had made it so sweet.  
Finally he shifted, slipping out of Johnny's mouth and immediately shoving a wad of sweet-tasting cotton wrapped in a handkerchief into his mouth, tying it to his head with another, smaller belt.  
"I should reward you for doing such a good job." He chuckled at the sound of the Soldier choking on the aphrodisiac.

Hands trailed over his back, gently dancing over muscles before coming to rest on his ass.  
"Tell me." That mocking tone.  
"Have you ever let someone inside you?"  
The Soldier froze, and Spy’s smirk grew.  
"No?"  
Hands spreading his cheeks, a finger circling the hole.  
"Let me show you, amour."  
Two fingers inside, thrusting in and curling.  
Finally, the man was making some noise behind the gag. After the fucking, anyone’s throat would be raw, and this man’s vocal chords were already burnt out. The body spasmed and twitched around his fingers.  
Spy rocked him on the fingers, scissoring them for a moment to let the clenching doing his opening work for him. He chuckled darkly for a moment more.  
"What? You don't want my fingers?"  
He withdrew them slowly, wiping them on Johnny’s back. "Fine."

A back pressed against his own.  
"If you're so impatient, then I will acquiesce, amour."  
The pressure of a cock being forced into that tight hole, centimeter by painful centimeter.  
The body thrashing under him just made him want it MORE, the lack of audible screams almost disappointing. Spy worked himself in deeper and deeper with determined malice.  
Finally, hips rested against hips, lips pressed against his back once more.  
"You hold me so tightly. You must want this so badly, amou-"

There was a hand grabbing his collar, yanking him away and off the Soldier  
The Spy was suddenly gone, from back and ass. A loud thump, and a French swear.  
“Fils de pute! Who do you think you are?” Spy slammed into the wall with a grunt, glaring at the man who’d interrupted his playtime.  
" YOU ."   
The man’s voice was like the sharp edge of an icicle.  
Spy struggled for a moment against the hand, eyes scanning-  
HER. THE WOMAN FROM THE WATER TOWER. SHE WAS HERE. FREEING HIS PREY.  
With a growl, he tried to push the man off her, but found himself pinned to the wall, staring into black eyes as cold as coal.  
Then a scream bubbled from his throat as a knife plunged into his arm, twisting and digging out-.  
The Respawn chip.  
The knife came out and raised again, and Spy cowered, actual fear appearing in his eyes for the first and last time.  
"Non, non, NON, NON YOU CAN'T DO THIS THAT'S AGAINST CONTRACT S'IL VOUS PLAIT NONONONONONONON!"  
Then a louder scream, quickly cut off.  
His body slumped to its knees, then fell onto its front, blood seeping from the gash in his neck that nearly severed bone.


End file.
